kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Linlin
Charlotte Linlin, better known as Big Mom (originally from One Piece), is the Captain of the Big Mom Pirates, and one of Four Pirate Emperors. She is a tyrannical Candy Pirate, and the main antagonist of the Big Mom Saga. Her grandma was Beth of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets, making her a cousin of the Unos, and she is the mother of Henrietta von Marzipan, and grandma of Augustus von Fizzuras. History Background Big Mom was among the latest born in the Linlin Family, which possesses a deadly Candy Virus that originally belonged to her ancestor, Sherry Linlin, when she ate their family's prized cake whole. The virus actually became less fatal to them over time, however, they still desired baking the cake every generation and regaining its power so they could find the ultimate source of candy, which wasn't Candied Island. Finally, Big Mom realized that the true source, Candied Planet, was the Earth itself, after she could infect it with her Candy Virus. All normal beings would fall weak with hunger if the whole planet was candy, but she could be the supreme ruler, as her body is already adjusted to the sweets. Nextgen Series She made a few cameos in stories like Operation: SCARY and Sector W7, in which she spoke to her cohorts, Nickel Joe and Fat Jack. In Operation: RECLAIM, as Nickel Joe is speaking to her via phone, Panini Drilovsky snatches the phone and threatens her not to take their candy anymore, angering Big Mom. In the very last chapter, her henchmen gather around to celebrate her birthday. They give her a super-delicious birthday cake, but when Big Mom eats, she is unimpressed. She is still angered at Panini for insulting her, when Black John informs she worked for the Kids Next Door, who defeated her rival, Davy Jones. She craves the cake made by her grandmother, Beth Dark, of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets. Augustus tells her where they could get the recipe, from a man named Rick Strowd. In The Great Candied Adventure, Big Mom is the main villain, as she finally enacts her plan to find the Eight Sugary Wonders. To keep the KND at bay, her subordinates kidnap Panini, and Big Mom sends the message that if the KND attack them, she will eat Panini, and have Virginia burned. Her crewmen sail around the world to find the Wonders, while also fighting the New Raccoon Pirates, led by Sunny-Fist Sheila Frantic. Eventually, Big Mom realizes the Raccoons are Kids Next Door, and eats Panini without a second thought. The Raccoon Pirates soon arrive at Candied Island, and Sheila and Haruka make it to her room. She orders Augustus to battle Haruka while she fights Sheila. Big Mom reveals to her her plan to turn the entire Earth into candy, and create Candied Planet. As Sheila protests her plan, Big Mom mocks Sheila and her mom for their "stupidity", thinking how life is all about adventures, when Big Mom believes life is about becoming the strongest, and Marine was too stupid and weak to see that, and she passed such ideals to her daughter. The two engage in battle, but Big Mom bests Sheila and swallows her whole. She then goes down to Augustus, seeing he was defeated by Haruka and cursed with the Candy Virus. He leads Augustus to the bakery as she speaks of her plan to make Candied Planet, already smelling the delicious cake, but Augustus proclaims he doesn't remember Candied Planet being part of the plan. Big Mom gives the same speech she gave to Sheila, saying they'll be the strongest in the world by making Candied Planet, using their Candy Virus as well. Before Big Mom can continue, she forcibly barfs Sheila and Panini out of her stomach, with the former having awakened herself as a true lightbender. The two engaged in their final clash, in which Big Mom revealed her elemental powers from the benders she's devoured. Their fight brought them to the Bakery, where Big Mom saw the luscious, completed cake and rushed in to eat it. Immediately, she became sickened, for the chickies Chris Uno found had pooped on it. She chose to continue eating anyway, and soon morphed into a candy colossus called the Sugar Queen. However, Sheila swallowed the cake's crumbs and, mixed with her Light Chi, became Sugary Sheila. Big Mom started burrowing to the Earth's core as Sheila chased, and the two fought on the way down. Sheila expanded her Light Fists to eventually pull Big Mom back to the surface, but the woman overpowered her and knocked her to the ground. After Mason yelled a speech to Sheila, saying why he loved her, and that she's overpowered, Sheila recovered and flew all the way to the sun at lightspeed. She returned with tremendous Light Fists, grabbed and threw Big Mom in the air, and, after laying a few beatings, sent Linlin flying all the way to the sun. Relationships Henrietta von Marzipan Henrietta is Big Mom's daughter, who inherited the Candy Virus and was tasked with finding the Eight Sugary Wonders. After Heinie fell victim to the Caramel Curse, she left Big Mom and sought the Wonders on her own. That is, until Davy Jones cured her curse unintentionally. Augustus von Fizzuras Augustus is Big Mom's grandson, whom she recruited to her crew with the promise of finding Candied Planet. Augustus had full faith and devotion to Big Mom, believing Big Mom was in it for the adventure, unaware of her plans to infect the Earth. Sheila Frantic Sheila became Big Mom's greatest enemies, who truly proved at level with her strength. Big Mom believed Sheila and her mom were stupid for believing life was all about adventure. Big Mom Pirates Big Mom's respect for her crew varies, as she unhesitantly devours her lesser subordinates, but acknowledges her officers' strength, welcoming them in her crew after (most) of their troubled histories, and giving them Devil Fruits to make up for their faults. Caesar Clown Big Mom has connections with Caesar Clown's company, and has ordered many Devil Fruits from him. She buys his shipments from Bully Island. Davy Jones Davy Jones was one of Big Mom's biggest rivals, as his presence on the sea prevented her from achieving her goal, as "his salt rivaled her sugar". When Jones was defeated, Big Mom was free to pursue her goals. Appearance Big Mom is a humongous, obese woman with huge white teeth, dripping with acid, yellow puffy hair, and bloodshot red eyes. She wears a pink dress with dark-pink spots, and she has a big nose. Personality Big Mom is a mad woman who desperately craves candy, wishing to consume all the sweets in the world. In order to do this, she controls candy business owners with fear so they will send her shipments. Her deep love for candy has led her and her family to find the ultimate source of candy besides Candied Island, and after realizing what it was, she wishes to infect the entire planet with her candy virus, so that all beings will fall weak with lack of nutrition, while her already-sugary body will allow her to rule all. Big Mom believes that the notions of Marine and Sheila, believing life is all about adventures, are foolish, and deems the two retarded, and believes life is about being at the top and being stronger than your enemies, hence her other reasons for making Candied Planet. Powers Big Mom possesses a deadly Candy Virus that has existed in her family for generations, since her ancestor, Sherry Linlin, ate their family's prized cake. She is able to transform anything into sugar, and can swallow people whole inside her big mouth. Whatever she eats, their essence gets absorbed into her system, so she inherits the powers or physical attributes of whatever she eats. Big Mom intends to eat her family's cake again so that she may infect the whole Earth with her virus, and henceforth rule the new Candied Planet. The virus also allows her to gain the energy of benders by swallowing them, and has consumed one or so poisonbenders, shadowbenders, and fearbenders. She also ate Panini, a firebender, but even though Panini was saved from her stomach, Big Mom still had her chi. She also absorbed a little of Sheila's Light Chi after eating her, but compared to what great amount of energy Sheila had left, it wasn't much. Weaknesses Big Mom is unable to swim because of her candied curse, mainly weak against salt, and she can't use Haki, but she knows how it works. Being so sugar-coated, eating vegetables or healthy foods will poison her. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Sector W7 (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM (ending) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure Trivia *She is the only metahuman of her crew whose powers didn't come from a Devil Fruit. She is still unable to swim, regardless. *She is the only crossover villain in Gamewizard's series who never had a major appearance in her series (One Piece), therefore her powers and intentions were primarily Gamewizard's ideas. The only leads he had were Big Mom's acid drool, the fact she eats people, and her general love for sweets. *She is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also does Gramma Stuffum, who is similar to Big Mom. It's unknown if they have any connections. *Like Viridi, the antagonist of the previous saga, she has accustomed the powers of many elements using her own powers. Percival Tachyon was also able to do this. **Also like Viridi, the plan to defeat Big Mom was to poison her with something hazardous, but in the end, Sheila destroyed her using her strength, not the White Asparagus as they planned. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Candied Adventure Bosses Category:Benders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pirate Commanders Category:Mutant Titans